After Glass
by Pinkiee Pie Kelsey
Summary: After the events of Glass, every one ends up in NY again. Clary, Alec, Jace and Isabelle start school and everyone starts to wonder how the Art Geek Clarissa Fray managed to get new school Hottie Jace Lightwood to be her boyfriend. Review Please?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I just finished City of Glass last night (Which is good because I only started it yesterday xD) And I have been in the car **_**all**_** day. So, I started writing this on my phone, in the form of a text. And then, I decided, I'd write it! Why not, right? So, please, uh, review, tell me if you like it, if I should continue, stuff like that. But, I also have to work on my Mentalist fic too... So, I dunna if I will continue with it anyway... Any way! On to the actual story, which, by the way, won't just be focused on the Lightwoods, Jace, and Clary, I'm going to throw in a few made up characters to mix it up :)

* * *

**

"Isabelle, it's _only_ high school." Red haired Clarissa Fray tried to calm Isabelle. "It's easier than fighting demons, I promise." Isabelle stopped pacing, and turned to face Clary.

"Yes, but I've been a Shadowhunter all my life, you've only been one for a matter of two months," She pointed out, sitting on her bed, "I've never even gone to school before, it's going to be hard for me, and Jace and Alec." _Mostly Alec,_ She added to herself.

There were two reasons why it would be harder for Alec; One, although Maryse and Robert Lightwood had taken the news that their eldest (And now only) son was gay, and in love with Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, alright, she was sure that nearly everyone at school would joke about it, and him. Second reason, he wasn't going to get to see Magnus pretty much at all, of course, Alec was the only one thinking about _that_ reason.

"Please, Izzy, it'll be fine. Beside, you and I will be in the same grade, Alec and Jace are the only's who should be worrying about that part." Clary said, moving to sit next to Isabelle on the bed, her feet dangling. Isabelle bit her lip, and played with on short, but perfect nail, and then shrugged.

"Fine, but if anything happens to Alec, Jace or me, I will personally kill you and tell Jace demons did it." Isabelle's black eyes were hard for a moment, but then were smiling.

"I know," Clary grinned, "Just, don't bring any weapons, at least not one's that _look_ like weapons," She warned, knowing Isabelle, that she would want to bring some, just to be safe. She smiled when she noticed Isabelle glancing down at the whip her father had given her, wrapped around her wrist, looking like a golden bracelet. Clary gave her friend a look that said 'That's fine to bring.', before yawning, and glancing at the clock she knew was beside Isabelle's bed. It was getting late.

"I should go to bed, get some sleep," She murmured, knowing Isabelle would hear. "Night, Isabelle," Clary hopped off of the bed, and headed towards the door.

"Night Clary," She heard before closing the door, heading to her own, which she had recently painted orange, to match the one she'd had before. Luke, Jocelyn and Clary had moved into the Institute after getting back from Idris, and Clary had started training, something that the other three were helping her with (Mostly Jace, though).

* * *

Genevieve Grace Blackknight grinned when she saw the short red head. Clary was back! She'd been waiting to find her; Although the two hadn't been close, like ever, they were still friends. She pushed though the crowd, to find not only Clary, but Isabelle, Alec, and Jace Lightwood. It's been a while since she'd see any of them, too, as she _had_ lived in Idris for a while, too.

"Clary!" Ginny called, as she pushed past a few more people. "Hi guys," She waved a little, pulling her bag back up on her arm.

"Ginny?" Clary looked shocked, a little, "Wow, it's been, like two months since I've seen you," She smiled, reaching forward to hug her. Ginny was happy she got to see her again, and looking over Clary'd shoulder she smiled at the other three, two of which were confused. Pulling back, she held her hand out to Isabelle.

"Genevieve Blackknight," She introduced herself. "But, you can call me Ginny, Evie or Gem," She told them, Isabelle shaking her hand, and then turning to Alec, who did the same. She'd met Jace before, when they were younger. "And, as for you, mister, it's been how long? Like, 9 years?" She laughed at the confusion on Clary, Isabelle and Alec's face.

Ginny now noticed that marks on Clary's bare arms, so she _was_ a shadow hunter. She had been so sure, and she was right! Clary blushed as she noticed Ginny looking at her arms.

"You two know each other?" Alec finally asked, looking from Jace to Ginny.

"Yea, from years ago, when we were kids." Jace finally spoke, but before he could say another word, Evie cut him off.

"My dad was in the Circle, and often would leave me at Jace's, to just hang around. I used to tease him _all_ the time," She grinned, "And, if I'm not mistaken, and I used to joke that you were like a little angel, and I was a little devil... Or was that my mom? Either way, it's so good to see you two again, and meet you two." She was talking rapidly now.

"Ginny! Slow down. What did you have for breakfast?" Clary asked, raising an eye brow (Which she had _finally _gotten the hang of.)

"Anengyfink," She mumbled, and Clary gave her a disappointed look.

"I thought your mother told you you weren't allowed to have those." Clary smiled again.

"Yes, but my mother is in Idris, and I don't think she'll ever know, because my aunt Gracey will never tell her, considering it was her that gave it to me..." She gave a nervous chuckle, the energy drink finally catching up with her.

And then the bell rang. _Joy_.

"See you guys later!" Evie called before running off to gym, her favourite class.

"Well, she's... Energetic," Isabelle said, a little shocked. Clary chuckled, that was an understatement about Gem.

"Yea, but she means well." Clary said, before giving Jace a hug, and linking arms with Isabelle. "See you two later," She said, the two girls leaving for class, leaving the two boys having no idea what to do.

* * *

**That's about all I got right now :/ But! I shall write more after I finish the next chapter of Red All Over**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, one review and I'm already writing more! xD Thanks to BlondeHairBlueEyes14 for the review! Haha, I'll love you forever if you review! Haha, anyway, back to Jace and Alec being dumbfounded in the hallway.**

_Previously on_ After Glass_:_

"_Ginny! Slow down. What did you have for breakfast?" Clary asked, raising an eye brow (Which she had finally gotten the hang of.)_

_"Anengyfink," She mumbled, and Clary gave her a disappointed look._

_"I thought your mother told you you weren't allowed to have those." Clary smiled again._

_"Yes, but my mother is in Idris, and I don't think she'll ever know, because my aunt Gracey will never tell her, considering it was her that gave it to me..." She gave a nervous chuckle, the energy drink finally catching up with her._

_And then the bell rang. Joy._

_"See you guys later!" Evie called before running off to gym, her favourite class._

_"Well, she's... Energetic," Isabelle said, a little shocked. Clary chuckled, that was an understatement about Gem._

_"Yea, but she means well." Clary said, before giving Jace a hug, and linking arms with Isabelle. "See you two later," She said, the two girls leaving for class, leaving the two boys having no idea what to do.

* * *

_

Jace chuckled as the younger blonde ran down the hall, it had been _years_ since he'd seen Genevieve; She'd grown up a lot. He almost hadn't recognized her. Surprised when Clary hugged him before linking arms with Isabelle, heading off to class.

"Uh, Alec?" Jace turned to face his adoptive brother, "Where do _we_ go?" Alec opened him mouth to say something, but then realized he didn't know the answer, and closed it, before shrugging.

"I have no clue," He said, truthfully, as a man, taller than the two, black hair, pale skin, green eyes, was walking down the hall way, then stopping by the two.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, a very serious look on his face. Before Jace could say anything to offend said man, Alec butted in.

"Where new here, sir, and we have no idea where we're supposed to be right now." Alec told the man politely as always. Maybe that was why Alec always did the talking to get them out of trouble; Jace always messed it up or made it worse.

The man, who was actually the principle nodded, that would explain why he'd never seen the two around before. He told them to follow him, and he would get everything sorted out. Alec and Jace followed, still confused about high school all together; They were Shadowhunters, they were supposed to kill demons, not be in high school. But, Clary had convinced them too, and Maryse and Robert had thought it was a good idea.

* * *

Clary and Isabelle made their way to the first class on their identical schedules; Gym. Isabelle was sure it wasn't going to be too bad, well, gym might not. Clary on the other hand, wasn't so sure. She was guaranteed a lecture on missing school from Mr. Little, a name that did _not_ in the slightest fit the man who had it.

They made their way into the room just as Genevieve made her way out of the change room. Grinning, yet again, she skipped over to the two girls.

"Hi Clary, Hi Isabelle." She chirped happily, wondering if this was the only class she would have with the other two girls.

"Hi Ginny," Clary greeted the blonde again, Isabelle just smiled and nodded in her direction.

"You guys are going to love this." Gem's grin grew larger, if that was even possible, "Were playing _dodge ball_." She put a huge emphasis on the name of the game, linking her arm through Isabelle's free arm and pulling the two towards the gym teacher... Who was a girl?

"Ms. Appleton?" Gem tapped the teacher on the shoulder. The teacher wasn't too much taller than Isabelle, and had light brown hair and green eyes. "These are my friends, Clary Fray and Isabelle Lightwood." She told Grace Appleton.

"Pleasure to meet you," The teacher smiled at them, extending her hand to the two, shaking it. "New students, I expect." She glanced at a piece of paper on her clip board, must have said something about Isabelle and Clary, as she stopped grinning for a second, before picking it back up. "Genevieve, would you like to show your friends where the lockers are?" Gem nodded, pulling the two towards the locker room.

The girls that were in the room became silent as the three walked in. Gem only rolled her eyes.

"Oh, y'all go back to your gossiping, and leave us alone," She snapped, with a strangely southern accented voice. Glaring at the girls, Gem stormed over to where the gym clothes were kept, shorts and tee shirts. Isabelle and Clary followed closely behind her, the girls in the locker room returning to whispering about Clary and Isabelle, and of course, Jace and Alec.

"They are such pompous _idiots_," Isabelle was sure she heard Gem mutter, as she dug through the pile of _very_ clean clothes.

"There all clean, but, I have no idea your sizes," She said, turning around, nearly running into them, as they were that close. "Jeez," She grinned again, laughing, moving aside to let them dig through the pile of clothes. "And before you ask, as for why there so clean, I made sure," She chuckled, pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

Both girls had a relatively easy time finding gym clothes, and then changed in the stall.

"Okay, I have three questions," Gem turned around, her face rather... Serious.

"Okay, ask away." Isabelle played with her bracelet, her whip.

"Clary, how in the name of the Angel, did you meet Jace Wayland?" She grinned at Clary, who just blushed.

"It's a really long story." She murmured.

"And it's Jace Lightwood now," Isabelle tacked on, clearly glad that her adoptive brother was using her last name now.

"Jace Lightwood, huh? That could take some getting used to, but it's got a ring to it," Gem nodded to herself. "Two, Isabelle, is Alec gay?" Isabelle's jaw dropped, but Clary answered for her instead.

"Yea," She said, laughing at Isabelle a little.

"How is it you two figured it out so quick?"

"I dunno, he just, kinda looks like he's hiding something. That and my mum said something about him kissing Magnus Bane." Isabelle blushed, and bit her lip a little.

"Yea..." Isabelle muttered.

"I think it's kind of cute," Gem said, smiling at Isabelle, "A little strange considering the timing, but, cute still."

"Hurry up girls!" Ms. Appleton yelled into the room.

"One minute." Gem spat. "Something else you should know, Ms. Appleton over there; Daylighter."


End file.
